


[Podfic] ...Okay, So It's The Same Galaxy, A Couple Years Off

by regonym



Category: Bandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/155204">...Okay, So It's The Same Galaxy, A Couple Years Off</a>' by novembersmith.</p><p>"Gerard, who the fuck is this in your promo pic?" Brian said impatiently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] ...Okay, So It's The Same Galaxy, A Couple Years Off

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at amplificathon, [here. ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/660612.html)

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bandom%20-%20Okay,%20So%20It%27s%20The%20Same%20Galaxy,%20A%20Couple%20Years%20Off%20by%20Novembersmith.mp3).) 

## Duration

6 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bandom%20-%20Okay,%20So%20It's%20The%20Same%20Galaxy,%20A%20Couple%20Years%20Off%20by%20Novembersmith.mp3) | **Size:** 3 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Bandom%20-%20Okay,%20So%20It's%20The%20Same%20Galaxy,%20A%20Couple%20Years%20Off%20by%20Novembersmith.m4b) | **Size:** 2 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym, art by sunlit_paradox  
  
---|---


End file.
